fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Childhood
Childhood is the first quest that you obtain in Fable II. You start off as either a boy or a girl. Introduction When the conversation's over you need to follow Rose to investigate the source of a commotion. Along the way, a rather funny conversation takes place between Rose and Arfur. Afterwards, you and Rose continue down the road until you end up listening to Murgo the Trader who is trying to sell the crowd 'magical' objects. For example, a magical mirror that makes you beautiful, but only when you look at it in complete darkness. The second item is a Music Box. Rose calls the box rubbish, but is rebuked by Theresa, who recommends buying the box. Rose is convinced, so they decide to gather 5 gold coins to buy it. Childhood The Warrants When you start looking for tasks to earn some gold, you hear Derek the Guard calling for you. When you talk to him, he tells you that he lost five arrest warrants, and he needs them back if he is to keep his job. The warrants are scattered throughout the area on the other side of the alley next to Barnum and his 'Picture Box'. Three of the warrants are found on the ground, one is brought to you by the Dog, and the other is in the bottle of alcohol you get during the Lady and the Tramp quest. When you've collected all five warrants, head back down the alley, where you'll be stopped by Arfur. If you want to be evil, give the warrants to him, but if you want to be good, give the warrants to Derek. When you return to Bowerstone Old Town during adulthood, either Derek or Arfur will greet you depending on who you gave the warrants to. If you give them to Arfur, you will find that crime has run rampant, leaving everyone poor and the buildings in ruin. If you give them to Derek, he will clean up the town, making it the most desirable district in Bowerstone. Barnum and the Picture Box This is possibly the easiest of the tasks: just stand in front of Barnum's camera and strike a pose. If you wish to be good, strike a friendly pose, such as a Thumbs up or Heroic Pose. But if you're after some evil points, select Thumbs Down or another negative expression. Whichever way you choose to take this photo, you still get the gold from Barnum, who claims that the picture will take 3 months to "devellify". Bully Bashing As you walk down the alley by Barnum, you hear a dog whimpering. It turns out that Rex, a bully who looks to be the same age as Rose, is tormenting a stray dog. Rose steps in but he knocks her down with a headbutt. He then advances on the Hero. A few strikes of your wooden sword or a couple shots from you gun should do the trick. You don't get any gold from this task, but it leads to you adopting the dog, your life-long friend. The Lady and the Tramp As you walk down the street you will hear a man and a woman arguing about a bottle of beer. When you approach them, the man (obviously an alcoholic) asks you to go get his beer from Magpie at the end of the street. Follow the trail to Magpie and take the beer. When you return to the man, the woman asks you to give her the beer for the man's good. You can return it to the man for evil points or give it to the woman for good points. Either way, you're one gold closer to the music box. Trouble At Factory Run up the stairs opposite the row of houses that the drunken couple are standing in front of, and you will see Balthazar, who asks you to kill some beetles in his factory for a gold coin. As soon as your about to run up the stairs. Arfur appears at the window and tells you if you break his stock, he'll give you the gold piece instead. So, Good = Kill the Beetles, Evil = Smash the Stock. When you've killed all the beetles or smashed all the stock, whoever you helped out gives you a gold coin. Monty and Belinda Monty and Belinda are madly in love, but Belinda's mother, Deidre, hates Monty, so she doesn't allow them to be together. This is where you come in. After talking to Monty, he gives you a love note for Belinda. Now go and knock on Belinda's front door. A few seconds later, Deidre answers the door. You c an either give the letter to her for evil points and a gold coin, or you run up the stairs and give it to Belinda for some good points and a gold coin. It's a Kind of Magic Now that you've got five gold, you can finally buy the Music Box. After you've bought it, follow the trail to an area with a beautiful view of Castle Fairfax and turn the crank. The music box begins playing (the song is the theme from the original Fable) and glowing. After playing a few notes, it begins to spin faster, distorting the music and changing the soft golden glow to a harsh red one. The box then explodes, leaving you alone. Follow Rose back to your little hut, and go to sleep. Your happy childhood days are about to come to an end... Logbook Text Winter is here, and life on the streets of Bowerstone Old Town is tough. You and your sister Rose are just doing your best to survive. Rose' Diary During childhood Rose's Diary can be found next to her in the hut (wait until she is asleep). After becoming an adult, you can dig at the location where your hut was at. Notes *If the player chooses to read the warrants, they offer humorous anecdotes that correspond to the criminals and their charged crimes. Category:Fable II Category:Fable II Quests Category:Fable 2 Story